My New Life
by Loveyapansycakes
Summary: (I know its used so much but i wanted to try) Katniss and her two best friends Finnick and Johanna are going to college and meet new friends! What will happen when Katniss meets everyone else? Will be able to make friends easily? (I suck at summaries i will change it later but PLEASE read! rated T just in case.)


**HI! Okay so if you are reading this thank you so much! This is only my second story and I am still writing my other one so I won't update often also. If you love Divergent go read my other story Finding My Way please! I have writers block for it so if you can help with that? IT talks about it in that story. NOW ON TO THE STORY. **

**P.s: I don't own the hunger games characters or any songs.**

**Katniss P.O.V: **

I wake up to the flight attendant shaking my shoulder, telling me that we will land in about five minutes. I thank her and look out the window. The land zooms underneath, cars driving, people mulling about their businesses. The plane bounces and the tires screech trying to gain traction.

"Welcome to St. Paul, Minnesota. The weather is a great 75 degrees and sunny. Have a nice day!" I hear the pilot say and I start getting up. The man beside me steps out into the isle, allowing me to get out and grab my carry on.

"Thanks." I mumble to him and walk off the plane. You may be wondering, I came from Baker City, Oregon. I came here to St. Paul for college. When I get to the baggage claim I see many other people there, waiting for family members, hugging friends, and getting their bags. I look around, trying to find a familiar face. You see, two of my friends are also going to St. Paul with me but they have gotten here last week. Shrugging I walk to the baggage and see that my bag has already come out, I'm about to reach for it when another hand comes into view and grabs the bag.

"Hey! Wait… FINNICK!" I scream and hug him. He is practically my brother and I love him so much. "I haven't seen you in a while! I thought you forgot to come pick me up." Shaking his head he laughs at me.

"I was hiding! I knew you would find me though, nobody can resist this." He says while gesturing towards himself. I smack him upside his head and roll my eyes.

"Come one," I suggest. "Let's go." Picking up my bag I follow Finnick out to his car and put my stuff in his trunk. He starts telling me about the town and what we can do here and at college. How he learned all this from one week? I have no clue; I have learned not to question him. I turn my head and look out the window again. Thoughts of college cloud my head and I stop listening to Finnick. My reflection can be seen in the window and I can see that my hair is a little tangled from sleeping on the plane. Taking out my hair brush I start combing it and putting it back in a side braid. My hair a dark brown color, almost black, my skin is naturally tan and I have grey-green eyes, but they are mostly grey. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Finnick yells in my face. I turn to look at him and realize that we are at the school.

"Oh, sorry Finnick." I apologize.

"You better not do that again during school. I don't think the teachers will like it missy." He mocks while pointing a figure at me.

"Since when did you care about school?"

"I never have! Now let's go, we need to put your stuff away and then you can meet the rest of the gang. Oh and also your roommate is Johanna." He grabs my luggage and starts walking up to the girls' dorm area. I guess he knows where my room is since Johanna and we are all best friends.

_**Line break… This line breaks name is Lucy…**_

I open the dorm room with the key I got in the mail along with papers for the school. The apartment has a small living area and a small kitchen to the left. There is a hallway that leads to two rooms and in between the two rooms there is one bathroom. It looks like Johanna isn't home and I walk into the room that isn't already decorated. It has two windows and a bed between them with a nightstand next to it. In the corner of the room there is a dresser with a desk beside it.

I turn to look at Finnick and hold up my luggage with an eyebrow raised as to ask, _where do you want these?_

"Over there," I say while pointing towards the dresser. "Later can you take me to shop for the room?"

"Sure! I have such good taste don't I?" He jokes while flipping his imaginary long hair.

"Well, no I just needed a ride." He pouts; I laugh at him and start walking out the dorm. "So where are we meeting your new friends?" I ask him while I lock the door.

"We are going to meet them at a delicious restaurant names The Hob. That's where we normally go, and don't worry; Johanna will be there so you can see her then." I smile and follow him back to his car. He unlocks the doors and climbs in quickly and locks the doors before I get in.

"Hey! Let me in!" I yell at him and he just shakes his head. "Ugh! Don't make me, please!" You see he always makes me beg. It has become our joke but I still hate it. It was seventh grade…. I shake my head. No time for flash backs. "Fine. Please please please Finnick let me in the car." He laughs and unlocks the doors. "I'm going to kill you later. Just not know since you are my ride. So, once we get back from meeting the others that is when I will kill you. You have been warned." We continue to joke around for a while until we resort to music. Our favorite song comes on and we yell at the top of our lungs singing along.

_"Centuries"_

_[Intro:]_

_Du du du du-du du du_

_Du du du du du-du du du_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong,_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_[Chorus]_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_[Chorus]_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

**Welp…. I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review and read my other story! Also please help me think of other ideas on my other story please! And Finnick and Katniss have a brother/sister relationship. **


End file.
